the marauders
by The Purple Dragon 1012
Summary: what if in 6th year, the marauaders started a band? who would be in it? will james finally get lily? ... read and find out!
1. NOODLES!

THE MARAUDERS

I don't own Harry potter  tears

Bright sunlight was hidden behind the curtains of the sixth year boys' dormitory at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Remus John Lupin walked past his two sleeping best friends so he could pull open the curtains, letting in the sunlight. James stuffed his head under his pillow and at the sight of the sun as Sirius just simply flung himself off his four poster bed screaming dramatically "My eyes!!" Remus ripped the pillow away from James and threw it at him. Sirius sat up in time to be hit directly in the face.

"Anything but the face, ouchies that hurt Remmy!"

"So sorry" the sarcasm in his voice was acknowledgeable.

James got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. Before he had a chance a black blur ran past him and the door slammed in his face.

"Are you serious?"

"Actually, yes I am Sirius" he said through the locked door

"You, prick open the damn door"

"No, beauty takes time, prongsie"

"SIRIUS" James' fists pounded on the door.

ththththththtthththththththththhthththththththththththththththththththththththththththththth

Pounding and yelling was heard in the girls' dormitories. Lily Evans sat on her bed reading a book while her best friend sat on the window seat, staring outside.

"Sirius must have beat James to the bathroom again" Paige sighed Lily lifted her eyes from her book and looked at her.

"What? He did?"

"How do you know …stuff like that?"

"What do you mean?" Paige sat down next to lily on the bed, lily then turned to face her

"Like…about them?

"Lily, I'm James' cousin and I live next door to him. With that closeness, you get to

know him and his friends. I play quidittch with him and Sirius and they eat pie at my house all the time."

"Pie?"

"Yeah, grams' blueberry pie. Its the best."

"Wow, we should go down to breakfast its getting late."

The girls walked down to the great hall for breakfast. Alice and Evy were already there eating. Paige and Lily sat down across them.

"You guys got down here fast!"

"Well Alice wanted to see Frank" Evy said and smirked

"What?! NO..I just ... decided to get up earlier this morning."

"Sure you did"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"I guess the marauders decided not to come to breakfast today" Paige said as the four girls walked out of the great hall and to their first class of the day. Students of all four houses filed into the large transfiguration room and took their seats. McGonagall sat in her cat form on her desk watching them. The door flung open … the marauders walked in.

"Hey Minnie, we're back for another year! Happy to see us?"

A thin smile appeared on her face and she said "I suggest you three take your seats, now."

James, Remus, and Sirius flashed wide grins and took their seats. The class finally settled and the lecture began. After only two minutes Sirius had already fallen asleep.

"Noodles" Sirius mumbled in his sleep

"NO LUCY DON'T TAKE THE NOODLES AWAY" he shouted. Sirius opened his eyes to see the entire classroom staring at him.

"Hey everybody, how ya doing?"

"May I continue Mr. Black?" McGonagall asked

"Well it's your classroom."

"Thank you, it is, and you just volunteered yourself to clean it."

"Bugger, and on the first day too"

Ignoring his last comment McGonagall continued on the simple art of transforming a book into a Dalmatian puppy. Sirius once again drifted back into his thoughts.

"I think we should start a band!!" Sirius said jumping up

McGonagall who was in mid-sentence just stared blankly at him for a moment. "Sit down Mr. Black" she said coldly.

AN: ok the next part is a note and this is who is who

**Sirius**

_Remus_

James 

Nice mate

**Y thank u Jamie **

_Haha_

**Full moon's coming up **

_Don't remind me _

Well back to your suggestion about the band

**YES! I could sing, Remmy could play drums and you could play guitar.**

WOW

**Hehe **

_I think he's high …_

**Off of life!!!**

_**END OF CHAPTER ONE **_

_**REVIEW:**_

_**SO PLEASE REVIEW WAT DO U THINK DOES IT SUCK? PLEASE TRY TO BE NICE THIS IS MY FIRST STORY BEING POSTED SO… YEA HEHE**_


	2. Arguments

Chapter 2: Arguments

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Transfiguration class ended and all the students filed out of the classroom to head off to their next class.

"OI! EVANS!"

silence

"EV ANS" James shouted out in a singsong voice.

When James noticed a flow of red hair in the crowd in front of him, his pace quickened. In a short time he was able to be positioned right behind her. Lily spun around abruptly and faced him. James' mouth turned upward into a smirk seeing Lily glare and scowl at him.

"What do you want Potter?"

"I just wanted to tell you that your eyes have become more enchanting than the last time I gazed upon them." James flashed a cocky grin but Lily's glare did not cease. Sirius and Remus stood next to Evy, Paige, and Alice watching the two. (A safe distance away)

"YOU ARE THE BIGGEST PRICK IN THE WORLD!"

"You're the most beautiful girl in the world"

"PRAT!"

"Goddess"

"GIT!"

"Angel upon this very earth!"

"I HATE YOU POTTER!" Lily turned around and stomped off in anger. Evy, Paige, and Alice ran off in the same direction she did.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" James screamed after her.

Sirius slung an arm around James' shoulder and sighed

"Maybe next time mate" Remus said from behind an open book.

"Yea, I hope … maybe we should get started with the band."

"Rightio mate." Sirius said as he was skipping down the hallway. James and Remus glanced at each other before they slowly followed after their friend.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

"I owled my uncle and he said he will send all the instruments that we need." James said

"JAMIE!"

"What Padfoot?"

"There is a girl sitting on an ostrich in the corner." The boys all looked to the corner of the room that Sirius was pointing at. A girl with blond hair in a ponytail sat on the back of an ostrich. Silently jumping off the ostrich's back the girl placed a large oval ostrich egg that was in her arms on the ground. The egg cracked and a boy with dark hair popped out of it. Both the girl and the boy jumped back on the ostrich and flew out the open dormitory window. The three marauders starred at the strange occurrence.

"well that was a strange occurrence." Remus said looking out of the window.

End of chapter 2

_How was that? (laughs nervously) please review!!_

_The next chapter gets more into the story line. It's a lot more interesting _

_PREVIEW: _

_Lily and Paige sat not too far away from the marauders in the great hall. _

"_Did you see these?" lily asked her friends, pulling out a piece of parchment. Paige grabbed the parchment out of Llily's hand and read it. Her jaw dropped_

"_A band?! … some unknown person is starting a band."_

"_Yea"_

"_Wait lily don't you play guitar?"_

"_Yea a little … but I don't think that I am that good at it though."_

"_You have to try out!" the rest of her friends nodded in agreement to Paige's statement. _

_BOOM!!_


	3. BOOM!

_So hello again everyone!!! now this is chapter three of the marauders …. Hope you all like it!!!_

_The underlined italics are Lilly's thoughts just so you know _

Two days after the 'strange occurrence' occurred the marauders all sat in the great hall. Sirius was eating a gimungus (SP? I really am a bad speller if you can't tell) bag of potato chips.

"thezee mhips arff bood, memmy"

"What?" Remus said staring at Sirius with a confused expression.

"He said these chips are good, Remmy." James said

"… mor lome uggle ood"

"… For some muggle food" James supplied still reading the book that was in front of him.

…………………………………

Lily and Paige sat not too far away from the marauders in the great hall.

"Did you see these?" lily asked her friends, pulling out a piece of parchment. Paige grabbed the parchment out of Lily's hand and read it. Her jaw dropped

"A band?! … some unknown person is starting a band."

"Yea"

"Wait lily don't you play guitar?"

"Yea a little … but I don't think that I am that good at it though."

"You have to try out!" the rest of her friends nodded in agreement to Paige's statement.

BOOM!!

Smoke covered the entire Slytherin table. Lilly saw James walk past her with a smirk on his face and a book under his arm. The smoke disappeared and all of the Slytherins had neon colored hair. Pinks, purples, neon greens, and yellows covered the usual dark heads of the Slytherins. Lily quickly stopped herself from smiling and ran after James.

"Oi potter!" hearing his name James turned to Lily

"Yes, Lily flower."

"You're such a prat potter!"

"What?! … I didn't do anything." James replied with an innocent smile

"Sure you didn't" lily didn't believe him at all. _That prat does he think I'm stupid or something… of course he did that who else would? … Stupid James …? Ewww I meant Potter … Potter not James. Potter!!_

James watched as Lily's facial expressions changed from normal, sadness, more anger and then finally disgust.

"Well …umm Lily I'm sorry but I have to go." James said. He walked away before she could say anything in reply.

…………………………………

When lily got back to the Gryffindor common room, she signed her name on the band signup parchment. Before she walked up the stairs she noticed a mop of very untidy dark hair. Looking over the top of the couch, Lily saw James. His glasses were askew and the book he was carrying before was open on his chest, moving up and down slightly because of his peaceful breathing. A small smile appeared on her face.

"He's so adorable" Lily covered her mouth with her hand regretting the words that just came out of her mouth. _No Lily you did not just say that… you're so stupid … he's the biggest prat in the world… but he's still kinda …arrg… bad Lily stop it! _At that Lily turned on her heel and walked half-way up the stairs. She stopped when she heard James mumble her name in his sleep, turning back to look at him once more a soft smile graced her lips. And she continued her journey up the stairs to bed.

…………………………………

"Well well… look at all the people who signed up." Said Sirius staring at the list of names on the parchment." Oh Merlin! Evans signed up!"

"No way!" James ran over and ripped the parchment out of Sirius's hand to take a look at it himself. The dormitory's door opened and Remus walked in with rolls of parchment in his arms.

"Hey guys you will never guess who signed up to play keyboard."

"Who?" James and Sirius asked simultaneously.

A deep ostrich honk was heard, coming from the dark forest…

_End of chapter three_

_So what you guys think _

_Please review!! _


	4. ostrich girl and genie boy

_Hi again, oh what a month, June! Haha, well actually I have been bored out of my mind. And I hate to say this but… I actually miss school…darn I'm saying that too soon. It's a new record. Usually I say that when band camp starts … in August. Oh well on with the story..._

Chapter four Ostrich Girl and Genie Boy!

"Well, well… look at all the people who signed up." Said Sirius staring at the list of names on the parchment." Oh Merlin! Evans signed up!"

"No way!" James ran over and ripped the parchment out of Sirius's hand to take a look at it himself. The dormitory's door opened and Remus walked in with rolls of parchment in his arms.

"Hey guys you will never guess who signed up to play keyboard."

"Who?" James and Sirius asked simultaneously.

A deep ostrich honk was heard, coming from the forbidden forest…

"Well? ... Who is it?"

"Snape." James and Sirius stared back at their friend with horror.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

Another ostrich honk was heard. It rang in through the windows of the great hall.

"Damn, does that bloody bird ever shut up?" James asked in an annoyed tone.

"Apparently not." Remus replied taking a bite off a piece of toast.

It was the morning after Remus had told Sirius and James that Snape had signed up. The marauders planned today to be the day of the try-outs.

"JAMIE! REMMY! HOW ARE YOU BOTH, THIS WONDERFUL MORNING?!" Sirius exclaimed, appearing out of nowhere.

"Fantastic," Remus replied sarcastically. Sirius took his seat next to James, while looking at all the food surrounding them. James watched him with one eyebrow raised. "Where have you been, Padfoot?"

"Who me? … well I went out to meet that girl and boy on the ostrich."

"Why?"

"Well my dear Remmy, they are quite interesting." James and Remus stared blankly at him. The great hall doors flung open and a dark-haired girl was seen stomping angrily towards where the marauders were seated.

"SIRIUS!" she roared. Hearing his name said in such a manner made him flinch. Turning to face her he said "My dearest Paige, I think we should have another meeting in my private office."

"I have no interest in a _private _meeting with you in your _office!_ I just wanted to ask you-"

"YES! I would love to go to Hogsmead with you!"

"NOOO! I wanted to ask you if you could…"

"Could what?"

"Let me finish damn it… could you help me in transfiguration?"

"Sure I would be delighted to, love, just say when and where… I would climb the highest mountain and swim through the deepest ocean just for you. Paige-"

"Sirius shut up she's gone." Remus said reading the latest copy of the Daily Prophet

"Anything new in England, mate?" James asked

"Nothing really." he replied through the paper. James turned his attention to his other best friend. Sirius was piling random breakfast foods onto his empty plate. Eggs, bacon, sausage, kippers and three pancakes lay helplessly on the plate of the one and only Sirius Black. The most ultimate fate awaited them. Sirius poured syrup on everything…EVERYTHING! The whole plate was smothered in syrup. You know the brown, sugary, sticky stuff. James snapped out of his trance like state and asked where the try-outs were going to take place.

"You can have them in the room of requirement." A voice said.

The marauders turned to the voice it happened to be the girl on the ostrich. And next to her was the boy.

"You guys seem surprised to see us." The girl said

"Well, we are." Sirius replied.

"You should introduce us to them Kit," the boy whispered to the girl.

"Hello there marauders, I am Kit and this is Eric, my cousin. We can help you with the band try-outs … if you like us to that is."

"That would be cool. Thanks guys!" Sirius exclaimed before shoving a fork full of syrupy food in his mouth.

"You're welcome." Kit turned to Eric and said, "Well, we better get started." Eric nodded and the two linked arms. They both disappeared in a yellow puff of smoke.

"How did they do that?" James asked.

"Well… Eric is a genie and Kit can communicate with ostriches." Sirius answered.

"That explains why there are ostriches everywhere," Remus said, glancing over the Daily Prophet.

_Yeah, okay I know the point to this chapter is nonexistent but I had to introduce Eric and Kit …_

_Please review!!! _

Attack Editor: …Damn that Kit. She never gave me that Gibson SG… I don't know if I can forgive her for that… growl Oh…review! Or else.


End file.
